


Love Like You

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: Poem I wrote for class that turned into a xephmadia...I added a bit to the end idk why but it's there, enjoy!!





	

"When I see your face,

My heart loses its pace.

Your eyes are always bright,

Shinning me through the night.

Your heart is strong and fierce,

It could pierce.

I want your love,

But I think you're above.

I wish you will see your errors,

And cause happiness instead of terror.

I love you to the moon back, even if you heart is black."

 

Lomadia laughed as she folded the letter back up and put it in her memory box. Xephos had written it to her for something or another for Honeydew to be satisfied in the fact he could speak their language. Xephos walked in and kissed her head, whispering about making dinner. She smiled and followed him, joining him in the warmth of their own home.


End file.
